<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ъуъ by fandom Evans and roles 2020 (fandom_Evans_and_roles)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26301643">Ъуъ</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Evans_and_roles/pseuds/fandom%20Evans%20and%20roles%202020'>fandom Evans and roles 2020 (fandom_Evans_and_roles)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>миди R-NC17 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bucky Wants His Steve Back, Don't copy to another site, FUCK endgame, Fandom Kombat 2020, Humor, M/M, Memory Loss, Post-Endgame, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:28:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,161</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26301643</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Evans_and_roles/pseuds/fandom%20Evans%20and%20roles%202020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Каждому из них приходится чем-то пожертвовать ради победы. А Баки вынужден разбираться с последствиями.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>миди R-NC17 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>9 Миди рейтинг команды Эванса 2020, Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ъуъ</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>– Нам всем пришлось что-то отдать. В качестве платы, – объясняет Наташа. Она говорит спокойно, как и всегда, вот только в ее голосе сквозит мягкость, которой Сэм раньше никогда не замечал. – Вы потеряли годы жизни, а мы…</p><p>Она прерывается. Пока не хочет вдаваться в подробности. Может быть, когда-нибудь потом.</p><p>Они долго беседуют с Барнсом. Наташа что-то объясняет, тот все больше кивает, с каждой секундой становясь мрачнее.</p><p>Он рассказывает Сэму о том, что Стив больше его не помнит, практически между делом. Спокойно.</p><p>И Сэму становится совершенно очевидно: пройдет немало времени, прежде чем им удастся хоть что-то вернуть в нормальное русло.</p><p>А еще он абсолютно уверен, что Барнс просто неумело притворяется. Кривит душой. Перед окружающими, перед Стивом, скорее всего, и перед самим собой. И все это его смирение смотрится как-то немного наигранно.</p><p>Поэтому он совершенно не удивляется, когда в какой-то момент Барнс с грохотом ставит стакан на стол, смотрит ему прямо в глаза и сообщает:</p><p>– Меня это все заебало.</p><p>Сэм кивает. В этом кивке – весь его профессионализм и искренняя готовность выслушать. А Барнс вовсе не против свою мысль развить.</p><p>– Меня заебал Стив и его сумасшедшие решения. Меня заебала Вселенная, которая явно имеет что-то против меня лично. Меня заебали пришельцы, правительство и отдельно инициатива Мстители. Меня очень заебала вся эта ситуация.</p><p>Сэм замечает, что в их сторону устремлены недоумевающие взгляды нескольких посетителей кафе. Обычно Барнс не любит привлекать к себе столько внимания. Либо умело делает вид, что не любит.</p><p>Тот поднимает голову и смотрит в потолок, как будто собирается высказать свое недовольство Вселенной напрямую. Даже руку в кулак сжимает.</p><p>– Я это все так не оставлю.</p><p>– Что будешь делать? – Сэм отпивает кофе. В глубине души он понимает, что собирается поддержать Барнса в его стремлениях. Наверное, ему просто нравится помогать воплощать сумасшедшие идеи. Иначе он бы и со Стивом не связался.</p><p>– Мне никто не мешает познакомиться со Стивом еще раз, правильно? Правильно. Вот вы с ним как познакомились?</p><p>– Он меня задолбал во время пробежки.</p><p>– Ну, не самый плохой вариант.</p><p>Сэм усмехается.</p><p>– Ты только учитывай, что дело было не вечером и даже не днем. А вообще меня восхищает твое упорство. Так что обещаю наблюдать и переживать. И всячески содействовать.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>

</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Баки ради Стива готов на многое. Встать в полпятого, чтобы выйти на пробежку, и выглядеть максимально непринужденно – для него вовсе не проблема.</p><p>Хорошо, что Стив любит порядок хотя бы в его внешних проявлениях и выходит бегать четко в пять утра.</p><p>Идеальный шанс. Людей нет, погода располагает к непринужденной беседе. Уж Баки-то сможет вести со Стивом непринужденную беседу, лишь бы нашелся повод ее завязать. В конце концов, почему не дать им шанс начать все с чистого листа? </p><p>Баки абсолютно уверен, что если он когда и неотразим – так это во время бега. В его арсенале целеустремленность, шарм и возможность не запыхаться на первых сорока кругах. Бежать, конечно, приходится медленно, чтобы не вызвать у Стива лишних подозрений.</p><p>Недостаток у его плана только один – Стив не обращает на него ровным счетом никакого внимания.</p><p>На десятом круге Баки начинает опасаться, не запрещает ли теперь Вселенная Стиву вообще воспринимать его как объект физического мира. На восемнадцатом – задумывается о том, что, возможно, он не так уж и неотразим. На двадцать третьем – откровенно злится. Потому что с Сэмом, значит, можно знакомиться, стоит тому просто пару раз пробежать рядом, а с Баки – вообще не нужно. На тридцатом круге Баки решает, что пора сменить тактику.</p><p>Он останавливается, поправляет воротник куртки и делает вид, что разминается. В конце концов, ему ничто не мешает самому заговорить со Стивом. Нужно только, чтобы тот тоже остановился, иначе это будет смотреться маниакально. А если он остановится слишком далеко, можно прийти сюда и завтра. И вообще он может бегать по этому парку сколько угодно, ему тоже упорства не занимать. Он не зря прошел школу имени Стива Роджерса.</p><p>Баки как раз показательно и совершенно непринужденно тянется к правому носку, когда Стив тормозит прямо за его спиной.</p><p>– Я тут почти всегда в одиночку бегаю, не замечал тебя раньше.</p><p>В глубине души Баки победоносно улыбается. Ну кто будет отвлекать человека от такого важного дела, как растяжка, просто из праздного любопытства? Впрочем, Стив-то как раз может.</p><p>Он разгибается, выключает музыку на телефоне, достает из ушей наушники. Нормальные люди в двадцать первом веке без музыки не бегают, в этом он абсолютно уверен. Такое только Стив себе позволяет. Видимо, обдумывает какие-то крайне важные капитанские мысли. </p><p>– А я сюда недавно переехал.</p><p>– Любишь бегать?</p><p>– Терпеть не могу. Просто приходится. – Баки улыбается. Он знает, что у него очень мало шансов удачно соврать Стиву, поэтому нужно применить пассивную ложь. Необязательно вдаваться в подробности, зачем ему приходится бегать. Пусть думает, что Баки старается держать себя в форме.</p><p>– Стив Роджерс. – Стив протягивает ему руку, улыбается, и Баки пару мгновений размышляет, не сделать ли вид, что он понятия не имеет, кто это.</p><p>– Я уже догадался. – Он пожимает руку Стива – как заново, как в первый раз. – Джеймс Барнс.</p><p>Стив кивает и сообщает, что ему приятно познакомиться.</p><p>Магия имени не действует, ритуал рукопожатия тоже не работает. Вселенная глуха ко всем мысленным мольбам Баки. Во взгляде Стива нет ни намека на узнавание, и остается только отвесить себе мысленный подзатыльник за то, что вообще на что-то надеялся.</p><p>– Значит, Джим, да? Ну, тогда… пожалуй, до встречи. Как-нибудь еще поболтаем.</p><p>– До встречи.</p><p>Баки успевает заметить, как Стив быстро поправляет волосы. Кто знает его, в курсе, что этот жест выдает волнение. Хотя, казалось бы, о чем ему волноваться?</p><p><br/>
</p><p>

</p><p><br/>
</p><p>– У меня есть преимущество, – сообщает Баки Сэму, как будто пытается что-то доказать. – Я знаю, что нравлюсь Стиву. Он тоже об этом знает. Просто забыл.</p><p>– А что ты будешь делать, когда он начнет задавать вопросы? Про твое прошлое… про руку, в конце концов.</p><p>– Придумаю что-нибудь. Чтобы он начал задавать вопросы, нужен разговор длиннее тридцати секунд. Вот он у тебя что-нибудь спрашивал?</p><p>– Про койку спрашивал… – Видимо, выражение лица Баки становится совсем уж безумным, потому что Сэм даже отодвигается от него на пару дюймов. – Про то, насколько мягкой она кажется.</p><p>– Странная тема для разговора. – Баки угрюмо смотрит на дно своей чашки, где осталась только кофейная гуща. Что она ему предрекает – решительно непонятно. Какую-то муть.</p><p>– Ты не слишком переживаешь для парня, у которого есть неоспоримое преимущество перед всеми остальными?</p><p>– Стив-то о нем не в курсе. – Баки вздыхает. Что, если Роджерс умудрится влюбиться в кого-нибудь, пока он тут время теряет?</p><p>– Может, тебе попробовать какую-нибудь другую тактику? Более напористую?</p><p>– Напасть на Стива, пока он будет завтракать? Тогда он точно заинтересуется.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>

</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Подвиг Баки – новое пробуждение в половине пятого – остается без заслуженного вознаграждения.</p><p>Они сталкиваются со Стивом на одной из парковых дорожек, и тот вежливо кивает в знак того, что узнал Баки, но ничего больше. Ни малейшей попытки притормозить, заговорить… да что там: за все свои усилия Баки даже улыбки не получает. Хочется догнать Стива и выбить из него всю дурь. Но это будет выглядеть подозрительно.</p><p>Этот вариант Баки решает приберечь на крайний случай.</p><p>В полдень он удобно устраивается на чердаке, откуда следить за временной квартирой Стива – одно удовольствие. Все как на ладони. У него есть теплый свитер, бинокль, винтовка с оптическим прицелом (на всякий случай), пара сэндвичей и кофе с виски.</p><p>Он не думал, что все будет так непросто. Не думал, что видеть Стива, которому до него, в целом, никакого дела нет, – так трудно и больно.</p><p>Он успевает удобно устроиться на подоконнике и начать настраивать оборудование, когда ему звонит Ник Фьюри.</p><p>– Я не то чтобы переживаю. Но это нормально, что ты следишь за Роджерсом? Так и задумано?</p><p>– А вы следите за мной?</p><p>– Совсем немного.</p><p>Баки делает глубокий вдох и призывает себя к спокойствию. Он может понять подобное поведение со стороны бывшего директора Щ.И.Т.а.</p><p>– У меня тут личные интересы. Я же имею право знать расписание Роджерса? Или скажете, что нет?</p><p>- Я могу продиктовать его тебе прямо сейчас. Зачем эта двойная работа? В четыре утра – пробуждение, с пяти до шести пробежка, в шесть тридцать – завтрак и…</p><p>– Я сам отлично справлюсь.</p><p>– Как знаешь. – В голосе Фьюри слышится явная усмешка. – Я вовсе не хочу лишать тебя возможности лично следить за Роджерсом. Просто предлагаю способ не мерзнуть часами на чердаке. Знаешь, занятия у него, честно говоря, довольно скучные…</p><p>Баки нажимает отбой.</p><p>Нужно сначала разобраться со Стивом, а потом он обязательно займется Фьюри. Следить за бывшим Зимним Солдатом – это еще куда ни шло. Но за Роджерсом он никому следить не позволит.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>

</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Баки наблюдает за Стивом три с половиной часа и делает несколько выводов. Во-первых, Фьюри был совершенно прав: расписание у него занудное до невозможности. Во-вторых, выглядит он как-то потерянно, и Баки уверен, что в этом немного виноват и он сам. В-третьих, вкусы Стива в кинематографе оставляют желать лучшего, но в этом нет ничего страшного – они обязательно это исправят. В самое ближайшее время.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>

</p><p><br/>
</p><p>– Не мог не заметить, что ты тут гуляешь. Сторонник здорового образа жизни?</p><p>Некоторое время Стив смотрит на Баки, как будто вот-вот накинется. Подозревает, что тот за ним следит? Лучше бы в первую очередь обратил внимание на коллег по цеху.</p><p>И к тому же как раз в этот момент Баки за ним вовсе не следит. Просто час прогуливается в районе его квартиры и уже начинает думать не о несправедливости со стороны Вселенной, а о вещах более приземленных.</p><p>Взгляд Стива становится мягче. Возможно, до него доходит, что даже следить за человеком можно из разных соображений.</p><p>– Привет. Да, как раз вышел погулять. Не могу сказать, что сторонник здорового образа жизни, потому что мой – скорее что-то противоположное.</p><p>Баки смеется. Очень надеется, что в его смехе не сквозят истерические нотки.</p><p>Стив смотрит на него, как будто пытается принять какое-то решение.</p><p>– Слушай, вообще я вышел еще и поесть. Не знаю… это прозвучит странно, если я тебя приглашу пообедать со мной?</p><p>Баки пожимает плечами. Он очень старается выглядеть при этом беззаботно. (Беззаботное пожимание плечами он репетировал у зеркала минут десять. А до этого добрых полчаса выбирал куртку, в которой должен был случайно столкнуться со Стивом, и даже вынужден был обратиться за помощью к продавцу-консультанту. Тот заверил, что приодеть Баки – не такая уж и сложная задача.)</p><p>– Почему? Пошли, конечно.</p><p>– Пошли, знаю тут поблизости одно неплохое местечко.</p><p>Баки мысленно улыбается. Он все делает правильно. Его новое знакомство со Стивом должно состояться в такой вот отличный солнечный день. Без всяких подворотен. Без помощи Сэма, который мог бы познакомить их официально. А совсем в идеале – еще и без слежки со стороны Фьюри.</p><p>– Я ведь ничего про тебя не знаю. Помимо того, что тебя зовут Джеймс Барнс и ты вынужден бегать в жуткую рань, хотя терпеть этого не можешь. Чем ты занимаешься?</p><p>– Я бывший советский шпион, но сейчас в отставке. Не волнуйся, меня не отправили следить за тобой.</p><p>Стив пару мгновений смотрит на него, а затем смеется.</p><p>– Звучит правдоподобно. Я сейчас тоже отдыхаю от дел. Нужно как-то все переосмыслить.</p><p>Они занимают столик на улице. У них вдруг оказывается множество общих тем для разговора. Впрочем, как и всегда.</p><p>В этот момент Баки даже искренне благодарен Вселенной за шанс, который она им снова предоставила. Он готов наслаждаться каждым мгновением рядом со Стивом, каждым мгновением, когда он в Стива снова влюбляется, и когда Стив снова влюбляется в него. Пусть и не так, как в первый раз.</p><p>А потом Стив, конечно, все портит.</p><p>Смотрит на Баки своим проникновенным капитанским взглядом, и совершенно ясно, что ничего хорошего он не скажет.</p><p>– Слушай, я ведь понимаю, к чему ведут такие знакомства.</p><p>– Что ты говоришь!</p><p>– И именно поэтому хочу предупредить, что продолжать общаться нам не стоит.</p><p>Баки смотрит на него очень внимательно. Он Стива хорошо знает, у него есть такой взгляд, против которого тому крайне трудно устоять. Стив отводит глаза.</p><p>– Со мной не очень просто иметь дело.</p><p>– Поверь, со мной тоже. – Баки усмехается.</p><p>– Во время последних событий… – Стив замолкает на мгновение. – Я ни с кем об этом пока не говорил. А с тобой почему-то могу. Наверное, сложные темы проще обсуждать с людьми, которых не очень хорошо знаешь. Дело в том, что меня не покидает ощущение, будто я потерял что-то очень-очень важное. И мне трудно двигаться дальше, пока я снова это не найду. Звучит ужасно по-дурацки, понимаю.</p><p>– Так я не помешаю тебе стоять на месте, можешь и дальше никуда не двигаться.</p><p>– Ты отличный парень, Джеймс, и…</p><p>– Это все общие слова, Стив, поэтому действительно звучит по-дурацки. Ты пока не назвал ни единой причины, почему мы не можем просто общаться.</p><p>– На самом деле причин очень много.</p><p>– Давай просто договоримся о встрече, которая никого не будет ни к чему обязывать. Не заставляй меня снова приходить в этот идиотский парк в жуткую рань, а то я вот-вот привыкну.</p><p>Стив в ответ упрямо качает головой.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>

</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Баки утешает себя тем, что, по крайней мере, он точно не потеряет форму. Однако он может наматывать сколько угодно кругов по проклятому парку – Стив не приходит. Баки ждет его около часа. Мерзнет, мокнет под неприятной моросью, надеется, хотя прекрасно знает – если тот что-то решил, будет стоять на своем до победного.</p><p>В пятнадцать минут восьмого у него в кармане начинает вибрировать телефон.</p><p>– Сержант Барнс, – обращается к нему незнакомый голос. – Меня зовут Джеф, один ваш хороший знакомый попросил меня приглядеть за вами.</p><p>– Ясно…</p><p>– Я просто хотел сказать, что надежный источник сообщил, что капитан Роджерс еще не выходил из квартиры и пока не собирается.</p><p>– А что он делает? – спрашивает Баки вопреки собственному решению ничего не узнавать через людей Фьюри.</p><p>– Спит.</p><p>На долю секунды Баки кажется, что он только что нашел новый способ активировать в себе Зимнего Солдата всего лишь одним словом.</p><p>– Сержант Барнс, вы меня слышите? Я вам там на скамейке чай оставил. С ромашкой.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>

</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Следующим утром Баки снова приходит в проклятый парк.</p><p>Его организм все еще твердо уверен, что пробуждения в четыре утра – это против законов природы и здравого смысла, но чего не сделаешь ради Стива.</p><p>На этот раз он бегать даже не пытается. Потому что на самом деле он в прекрасной форме и ему вовсе не нужно ничего поддерживать.</p><p>А если Стив посмеет не прийти и сегодня, он просто заявится к нему домой. В конце концов, Баки дал ему целый день на переосмысление.</p><p>Стив прибегает в пять тридцать. Взлохмаченный и даже слегка запыхавшийся. Значит, хотя бы торопился.</p><p>– Я боялся, что уже тебя не застану. А я ведь не знаю, где ты живешь, и телефона твоего у меня нет.</p><p>– Я уверен, что есть множество источников, которые тебе с радостью все подскажут.</p><p>– Ну уж нет! Никаких источников. – Стив оглядывает Баки, не делающего ни малейшей попытки подняться со скамейки. – Я думаю, нам ведь не обязательно бегать. Можем и просто погулять, если ты не против.</p><p>Баки кивает.</p><p>В системе ценностей Стива Роджерса его только что практически позвали на свидание. Возможно, в конце этой прогулки он даже получит букет незабудок, таких же прекрасных, как его глаза. За девять девяносто девять.</p><p>– У тебя что-то с рукой? Ты при мне ни разу не снимал перчатку.</p><p>– Ее нет, там протез.</p><p>– Прости… Не стоило спрашивать.</p><p>– Стоило. – Баки невесело улыбается. – Знаешь, однажды нам все равно пришлось бы поговорить об этом. К тому же, у меня очень крутой протез. Навороченный.</p><p>Несколько мгновений они идут в тишине. Баки начинает казаться, что еще немного – и он сможет проникнуться прелестью ранних прогулок.</p><p>– Знаешь, почему я не смог не прийти?</p><p>– Ну, у меня есть несколько предположений.</p><p>– Уверен, они все верны. – Стив взлохмачивает волосы еще сильнее. Складываться впечатление, что он просто проспал, а потом побежал к Баки прямо из кровати, разве что не босиком или в домашних тапочках. – Я тебе сказал, что постоянно чувствую, будто потерял нечто очень важное. Это ужасно глупо прозвучит, но рядом с тобой это чувство пропадает. Не знаю, почему. Никогда раньше такого не было.</p><p>– Прямо уж никогда?</p><p>– Не могу вспомнить.</p><p>Это неудивительно. Баки мысленно чертыхается. Сколько всего у них отняли. Сколько общих воспоминаний, мгновений. Когда-то он ужасно боялся не просто не вспомнить Стива – не вспомнить чувств к нему.</p><p>– Но это все просто сантименты. Чем хочешь заняться?</p><p>– Ужасно хочется есть. И спать. Мы же можем пойти куда-нибудь позавтракать?</p><p><br/>
</p><p>

</p><p><br/>
</p><p>– Я так понимаю, все проходит неплохо.</p><p>– Ну, мы уже обменялись телефонами.</p><p>– Вот как? – Сэм приподнимает бровь. – Я на днях виделся со Стивом, он про тебя не затыкается. Впрочем, ничего нового. Он всегда найдет повод про тебя не затыкаться.</p><p>– Правда? – Баки довольно улыбается. По крайней мере, у него есть дополнительные источники, из которых он может узнавать о собственном прогрессе. – Я все равно не совсем понимаю, как это работает. Что за ерунда? А если он полезет смотреть свое личное дело и там меня обнаружит? Да что говорить, достаточно открыть Википедию.</p><p>– Я говорил об этом с Наташей. Думаю, эта хрень как-то просчитана. Скорее всего, решит, что данные сфабрикованы или что-то в этом роде.</p><p>– Понятно.</p><p>– Что будете дальше делать? За руки уже держались или еще рано?</p><p>– Какие руки? – Баки смеется. – У нас прогресс так себе. Шаг вперед – шаг назад. Как вообще получилось, что спустя столько лет я бегаю за Роджерсом? В буквальном и переносном смысле.</p><p>– Что, оказывается, это не такое уж и простое занятие?</p><p>– Мягко говоря. Как думаешь, есть еще шанс обмануть Вселенную? Вот я его поцелую – и он все вспомнит.</p><p>Сэм цокает языком.</p><p>– Раньше я бы тебе сказал, что это сентиментальная чушь, но в какой-то момент я перестал разбираться в том, как все работает. Может, тебе с колдунами посоветоваться?</p><p>– Какой кошмар.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>

</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Баки снится кресло.</p><p>Он много читал о снах, даже послушал несколько семинаров по управлению снами, чтобы бороться с такими вот ситуациями. Самая простая тактика – искать неувязки. Чтобы понять, что спишь, и взять ситуацию под контроль.</p><p>Неувязку он находит быстро. В его сне он – Стив, которого вот-вот обнулят. Кошмар становится не таким пугающим. Практически сразу же исчезают руки, которые толкают его к креслу. Только он все равно продолжает идти. На ватных ногах, против своей воли.</p><p>Баки просыпается, так и не дойдя до кресла. Мысленно благодарит людей, которые разрабатывают техники управления снами и не забывают выкладывать свои рекомендации в Сеть.</p><p>Ему очень хочется к Стиву. Очевидно, пришло время форсировать события.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>

</p><p><br/>
</p><p>В очередной раз Стива переклинивает после того, как он впервые приглашает Баки к себе домой. Сначала они отлично проводят время, обсуждая насколько непонятной стала современная жизнь, а потом Стив, видимо, вспоминает, что зашел уже слишком далеко.</p><p>– Джим, ты отличный парень. На самом деле. Просто я не тот человек, с которым стоит пытаться что-то построить. Это как минимум небезопасно.</p><p>Баки кивает. К этому разговору он готов. Все это они уже проговаривали, и не раз. Осталось посмотреть, как Стиву понравится, когда против него используют его же аргументы.</p><p>– За меня не волнуйся. Я вполне могу постоять за себя. А если на тебя нападут – прикрою тебе спину.</p><p>Стив с трудом сдерживает улыбку. Во время Серьезного Разговора она, конечно, смотрелась бы неуместно.</p><p>– Не хочу набивать себе цену, но я ведь Капитан Америка…</p><p>– Правда?</p><p>– …Так что и уровень опасности вокруг меня соответствующий.</p><p>– Тоже не хочу набивать себе цену, но я первоклассный снайпер. – Баки переходит на заговорщицкий шепот. – При случае могу показать.</p><p>Стив складывает руки на груди.</p><p>– Тебя точно не отправили за мной шпионить?</p><p>– Если я за тобой и шпионю, то только из личных соображений. И, кстати, могу назвать тебе имена всех, кто за тобой следит, никаких проблем.</p><p>Баки замолкает. Пожалуй, не стоит перегибать палку. А то Стив окончательно испугается.</p><p>– У меня за спиной огромный багаж, который мне не хотелось бы ни на кого взваливать.</p><p>Баки пожимает плечами. Наверное, только в момент, когда эти слова говорит человек, которого очень любишь, становится понятно, насколько глупо они звучат. Как Стив вообще умудрялся с ним говорить настолько серьезно?</p><p>– Ну и что? Что в этом такого? Давай так, я тебе перечислю то, что ты получишь, продолжив со мной общаться, и ты решишь, перевесит это минусы или нет.</p><p>– Джим, пожалуйста, не надо.</p><p>– Во-первых, я всегда буду на твоей стороне.</p><p>Стив смотрит на него так, как будто искренне не одобряет.</p><p>– Ты меня едва знаешь. Зачем разбрасываться такими обещаниями?</p><p>– Я не разбрасываюсь, правда. Мне когда-то тоже такое обещали, и тогда я думал, что вообще не понимаю, что это значит. Но теперь понимаю, и очень хорошо. А еще я всегда прикрою тебе спину. И к тому же…</p><p>– Перестань, пожалуйста. – Стив все еще стоит в этой своей защитной позе, скрестив руки на груди. Кому, как не Баки, знать, что его очень трудно в такие моменты в чем-то убедить?</p><p>– Я тебе не нравлюсь?</p><p>– Мне все в тебе нравится. Слишком сильно. Как ты разговариваешь, как шутишь, как улыбаешься.</p><p>– Так в чем же дело?</p><p>– В том, что я не хочу тебя втягивать во все, что творится вокруг меня. Пожалуйста, Джеймс. Очень тебя прошу. Уходи.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>

</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Баки гуляет по улицам до поздней ночи.</p><p>Город наполнен странной тревогой. Впрочем, он наполнен ей практически постоянно в последние месяцы. К счастью, двадцать первый век предоставляет много способов проявлять заботу об окружающих, и для Баки до сих пор удивительно, что часть этой заботы направлена на него.</p><p>Сначала ему звонит Фьюри.</p><p>– Ты же не обидишься, мы тут с ребятами поспорили, получится у тебя все это или нет. А то на вас смотришь – и сердце кровью обливается. Я, конечно, ставлю на тебя. Просто решил уточнить, а то помню, что ты страшен в гневе.</p><p>– Давайте вы мне будете звонить, только если понадобится моя помощь? А в остальном я сам разберусь. И нет, я запрещаю спорить на нас со Стивом!</p><p>Следующей звонит Наташа. Делает она это нечасто (в отличии от Фьюри в последнее время), а потому трубку брать как-то особенно тревожно.</p><p>– Я вот думаю, почему мне все исключительно звонят, хотя сейчас вроде принято писать сообщения. Вы боитесь, что я медленно печатаю? Это не так, спроси у Сэма, он подтвердит.</p><p>– Хм, ладно, я это учту. Хотела с тобой поговорить о Стиве и этой его сделке.</p><p>Баки чувствует, как напрягается. </p><p>– Мне кажется, там все не так просто. Не могу тебе объяснить, но есть такое ощущение. Не могло все свестись к банальному «Пожертвуй воспоминаниями».</p><p>– Жаль, что теперь об этом уже не у кого спросить. Хотя Уилсон посоветовал мне проконсультироваться у колдунов.</p><p>– Я думаю, тебе стоит попытаться в этом разобраться.</p><p>Баки гуляет еще некоторое время. Если бы он знал, с какого конца начинать разбираться.</p><p>Телефон звонит в третий раз.</p><p>– Сержант Барнс, меня зовут Майк, я сегодня вместо Джефа.</p><p>– Вот как. – Баки удерживается от того, чтобы поинтересоваться, все ли с Джефом в порядке.</p><p>– Я бы вам посоветовал сегодня еще раз навестить Капитана Роджерса. На всякий случай.</p><p>Баки убирает телефон в карман. Майк, видимо, тоже поставил на него.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>

</p><p><br/>
</p><p>– На улице дождь, с твоей стороны будет очень некрасиво меня выставить.</p><p>Стив усмехается.</p><p>– Знаешь, от тебя довольно непросто избавиться.</p><p>– Кто бы говорил. – Баки снимает мокрую куртку и отправляет на вешалку. – Ты мне не дал закончить мысль. А ведь тебе со мной еще кое в чем очень повезло.</p><p>Стив приподнимает бровь.</p><p>– Ты очень настойчивый?</p><p>На мгновение Баки кажется, что он просто задохнется от возмущения.</p><p>– Я же вижу, ты рад, что я вернулся.</p><p>Когда он целует Стива, кажется даже, что ничего не изменилось. У Стива теплые и сильные руки, которые почти тут же оказываются у Баки в волосах, горячее дыхание, и он, как обычно, боится поцеловать Баки, хотя и очень хочет. Все совершенно правильно, все так, как и должно быть: поза, жесты, дыхание, ощущения.</p><p>– Я начинаю понимать, что еще ты хотел мне сказать. – Стиву хватает смелости на это небольшое заигрывание, и Баки считает, что это хороший знак.</p><p>Он целует Стива еще раз. Для закрепления результата. И параллельно стягивает с него футболку, потому что совершенно очевидно, что иначе они дальше поцелуев никогда не зайдут.</p><p>– Слушай... – Он прерывается на мгновение и твердо смотрит Стиву в глаза. – Помнишь, я тебе говорил про протез?</p><p>– Я вообще все помню. У меня идеальная память.</p><p>– Ну конечно.</p><p>Стив стаскивает перчатку с его левой руки. Во взгляде сквозит удивление.</p><p>– Я помню, ты говорил, что он продвинутый. Но я, видимо, не до конца понял, насколько. Я ведь все еще практически ничего о тебе не знаю.</p><p>– Я все расскажу, если захочешь. Обещаю.</p><p>Стив смотрит на него несколько мгновений. Что-то должно подсказать ему, что Баки можно доверять.</p><p>Тот быстро снимает вторую перчатку, обхватывает руками лицо Стива и снова касается губами его губ. Намного труднее не доверять человеку, которого целуешь.</p><p>Он аккуратно проводит ногтями по спине Стива, углубляет поцелуй и наконец чувствует, как того отпускает стальное напряжение, мышцы расслабляются, руки скользят по телу Баки – по шее, по спине, изучают заново, как будто в первый раз.</p><p>– Так что? – шепчет Баки в губы Стива.</p><p>– Можем потом во всем разобраться.</p><p>Стив помогает ему снять толстовку, пару мгновений смотрит на бионику, но ничего не говорит. Только тянется к футболке.</p><p>– Сколько же на тебе одежды?</p><p>– Обычно много. – Баки хмыкает. – Привыкай.</p><p>– А кожа холодная. Замерз под дождем?</p><p>– К этому тоже привыкай.</p><p>Несколько секунд он просто обнимает Стива, прижимается к нему голым торсом, греется, вспоминает ощущения. Никто не сможет Стива у него забрать. Даже Вселенная.</p><p>– Тебе не кажется, что я странный?</p><p>– Нет. – Стив мотает головой. – Хотя должно казаться.</p><p>Стив вдруг прижимает его к стене, снова запускает руку в волосы, тянется к губам, целует – жадно, как будто смакует, как будто никогда его и не забывал. И вдруг прерывается, смотрит на Баки почти испуганно.</p><p>– Что? Ты же?.. – В джинсах уже так тесно, что дать отступного Баки Стиву просто не позволит.</p><p>– Хочу тебя… прямо тут. Тебя это не испугает?</p><p>– Нисколько.</p><p>Рука Стива оказывается у него между ног, и Баки поспешно стягивает джинсы вместе с бельем.</p><p>Стив вдруг опускается на колени, его губы обхватывают член Баки – горячие и настойчивые, язык скользит по головке, и Баки остается только тихо стонать, вцепившись в плечи Стива. На задворках сознания мечется мысль, что теперь обязательно останутся синяки, но тело выламывает от быстрых движений языка, и он ничего не может с собой поделать.</p><p>Стив нежен и напорист одновременно, но не доводит до разрядки, выпускает член изо рта, поднимает голову и смотрит прямо в глаза.</p><p>Куртка висит совсем рядом, Баки достает смазку из кармана, открывает непослушными, дрожащими от предвкушения руками, и Стив тут же окунает палец. Баки видит, что ему тоже не терпится, потому что у них отняли ужасно много времени, потому что терпеть нет уже никаких сил, но движения Стива все еще нежные, аккуратные, как будто времени у них – сколько угодно.</p><p>Он снова обхватывает губами член Баки, пальцем скользит туда, где уже ужасно горячо, и Баки снова остается только тихо стонать.</p><p>– Стив... – Дыхание сбивается от ощущений, мысли путаются. Кажется невозможным, что он столько времени выдержал без Стива, без его голоса, без сильных рук, шального взгляда – яркого, практически безумного, – когда он смотрит на Баки. – Я долго не смогу.</p><p>Он прикрывает глаза от удовольствия, от ярких, почти наркотических ощущений.</p><p>Стив добавляет второй палец, аккуратно, но все более нетерпеливо, снова проходится языком по чувствительной головке, добавляет третий, двигает плавно и выпускает член Баки, только когда тот начинает всерьез опасаться, что больше не выдержит.</p><p>Баки открывает глаза, чувствует, как ноги подкашиваются от нетерпеливого предвкушения.</p><p>– Готов? – Стив поднимается, стягивает спортивные штаны, проходится по собственному члену руками в смазке, опережая Баки.</p><p>– Я уже давно готов. – Баки чувствует, как вспыхивают щеки, когда Стив подхватывает его под ноги, и его до сих пор удивляет, и никогда не перестанет, как Стиву удается с такой легкостью удерживать его на весу. Баки чувствует вспышку несильной сладкой боли, но Стив дает привыкнуть, дает прочувствовать себя до конца и только потом начинает двигаться.</p><p>Баки закусывает губу. Ему кажется, что если он начнет стонать, начнет звать Стива по имени, тот тут же догадается, что здесь что-то не так. Что у Баки есть важная тайна, которую он так и не рассказал.</p><p>Он обнимает Стива, тело под его руками напрягается, Стив начинает двигаться быстрее, целует жадно, и Баки все-таки стонет – хрипло, почти надрывно, когда Стив перехватывает его поудобнее, меняет угол, немного сбавляет темп, дразнит и не дает прийти в себя.</p><p>Он теряет счет времени, забывает о всех своих невзгодах, пока чувствует Стива в себе, пока пытается сдержаться и не шептать тому на ухо о том, как сильно он его любит. Пока движения Стива на взрываются в нем удовольствием.</p><p>Стив стонет в его объятиях, прижимает к себе, Баки слышит, как стучит его сердце, кажется, слишком громко, слишком быстро.</p><p>Стив отстраняется, отпускает, холодный пол оказывается под ногами, но Стив тут же тянется к нему вновь, касается лица, гладит по щеке, смотрит – как будто вот-вот поймет. В его движениях снова так много нежности, Баки знает эти прикосновения, которыми Стив как будто пытается запомнить каждую черту, каждое ощущение, образ, который возникает от близости. От этого дрожь проходит по телу.</p><p>– Ты знаешь, что у тебя губы… чертовски привлекательные? – Пальцы Стива в этот самый момент чертят вокруг его губ невидимую линию, как будто зарисовывая контур. Баки вообще-то знает. Ему Стив говорил.</p><p>Он плохо запоминает их дорогу к гостиной. Только помнит, что почти кидает Стива на диван, что смотрит ему в глаза, в которых застывает изумление от такого внезапного напора. Помнит, как Стив рассматривает его – жадно и с предвкушением.</p><p>Баки помнит, как целует – почти кусает – ключицы Стива, как смазывает собственный член, как сладко и пошло Стив стонет, когда Баки входит в него и начинает двигаться.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>

</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Они лежат в темноте, и Баки чувствует, как Стив гладит его по волосам. Однажды придется встать, принять душ – хотя это тоже можно сделать вместе, – а потом нужно будет ответить на все вопросы. Баки не собирается врать. Не хочет, да и не видит смысла.</p><p>Расскажет о том, что они вместе почти всю жизнь. О том, что у Стива забрали воспоминания о Баки в качестве платы за счастье человечества. О том, что это ужасно нечестно. И что он невыносимо по Стиву скучает.</p><p>И скажет наконец, что его зовут Баки.</p><p>– А почему я зову тебя Джеймсом? – вдруг произносит Стив, и его голос посреди тишины комнаты звучит почти сюрреалистично.</p><p>Баки давится этим вопросом, его плавное течение мыслей спотыкается о него и уже не может вернуться в нормальное русло. Он приподнимается на локте.</p><p>– Это мое имя, разве нет?</p><p>Стив моргает, хмурится, смотрит на него, как будто не до конца понимает смысл сказанного. И наконец его взгляд меняется, становится очень-очень знакомым.</p><p>– Бак?</p><p>Баки шумно выдыхает, смотрит на Стива в ответ.</p><p>– Ты сейчас же объяснишься, или я тебя убью, честное слово.</p><p>– Не надо, не бей! – Стив улыбается – светло и с таким облегчением, что оно тут же передается и Баки, сметая весь боевой настрой. – Ну или ударь, если хочешь. Бак!</p><p>Стив тянет его к себе, прижимает к груди так, что хочется плюнуть на все и просто наслаждаться. Но Баки так легко не сдается, этот поганец ему за все ответит, а уже потом можно будет продолжить с наслаждениями.</p><p>– Ты мне за все ответишь.</p><p>– Обязательно.</p><p>– Так, что? Значит, это не фатальное решение? Была какая-то лазейка?</p><p>– Конечно, была. Баки, ты меня первый день знаешь? – Стив целует его, чтобы немного остудить пыл. – Я ведь могу торговаться до смерти. Кто бы ни ставил мне условия, должен понимать: в первую очередь он не у меня отнимает воспоминания о тебе. Он у тебя отнимает возможность быть до конца счастливым, ну, по крайней мере, я так считаю. А это уже перебор.</p><p>Некоторое время Баки просто лежит прижавшись к Стиву и пытается переварить информацию.</p><p>– Звучит запутанно. Что не так со Вселенной? Почему теперь, чтобы вернуть любовь всей своей жизни, нужно потрахаться?</p><p>Стив качает головой.</p><p>– Я думаю, это действенный способ, но не первостепенный.</p><p>– А какой первостепенный?</p><p>– Я точно не знаю, но он есть. Нужно было посоветоваться с доктором Стрэнджем. Он бы мог найти какие-нибудь пути… через восстановление духовной связи.</p><p>– Я абсолютно уверен, что мы только что восстанавливали физическую связь.</p><p>– Ну, тут одно, а за ним и другое...</p><p>Баки утыкается в ключицу Стива и тихо рычит.</p><p>Стив ловит его руку в свою, сжимает, а затем целует костяшки.</p><p>– Что мы теперь будем делать?</p><p>– Точно не пойдем бегать. Это для тех несчастных, которым нечего делать утром и ночью. Нужно позвонить Фьюри, сказать, что он выиграл в споре. И сказать, что мы в порядке, так что можно отзывать всю слежку.</p><p>– В каком споре? За нами следят?</p><p>Баки усмехается.</p><p>– Ты такой наивный, Стив.</p><p>– Может быть. А что потом?</p><p>– А потом… я все еще не утолил голод?</p><p>– А как же духовная часть? Общение? – По улыбке Стива видно, что он пока тоже многое не утолил.</p><p>– Да мы с тобой уже, кажется, переобщались!</p><p>– Хорошо, Бак. Иди ко мне.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>